Training Day
by mamika
Summary: Kai gets sick and somebody takes advantage of it.includes no spoilers. KaixRay at first, later KaixRey yes, they are the same thing, author just can't write Ray


well, this one is checked for errors, in the middle of the night though, so there probably is somethinhg wrong. please enjoy, I had troubles writing it, hope that doesn't show, and I also hope the late timing didn't mess the story up too badly. Kai might be strange, but give the guy a slack, he is sick for crying out loud X'D

Training Day

When he opened his eyes in the morning the light hurt so much he squeezed his eyes shut again. First, he sat up, then he slowly reopened his eyes, letting them get adjusted to sunlight before fully opening them. He did not feel too good, but he needed to get up. Yesterday it had been blade training day, so today they would do muscle and stamina exercises. Sighing, he stood up, and nearly flopped back down when the world spun around. His hands shook lightly when he got dresses, but according to his knowledge, it was worst right after waking up. The longer he would stay upright, the better he would start feeling. Especially if he could make it to the kitchen and take some aspirin.

He wobbled a bit at first, but when he stepped out of his room, he steeled himself. If he showed any kind of weakness, Tyson would definitely complain and whine just to skip training. And he didn't think his head could handle it. Going down the stairs, his vision blurred a little, but he didn't stagger, so it didn't matter. When he finally got into the kitchen, Ray was there, making breakfast per usual. But this time the smell of pancakes made him feel nausea, so he quickly went to the cabin and took the aspirin. He was going to swallow them without water, but after he had gotten them into his mouth, Rey held a glass of water in front of him.

"It's not good idea to take them without a drink. They might get stuck in your throat and that could cause problems." he looked at Rey, who looked back, little worried but very determined. So he took the glass and took a swing. And then emptied the whole glass. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was.

"Thanks" he muttered, starting to walk out of the kitchen, when Rey grabbed his arm.

"Kai, are you alright? You look a little pale". He looked at Rey again. Currently, even the golden eyes were too shiny and bright for his eyes, so he looked away again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. When everybody is done with breakfast, come to the yard. We will start with a light jog around the neighborhood." with that he freed himself and continued walking.

"But Kai, you haven't eaten and the breakfast is done in few minutes". Now Rey even sounded worried. He really should pull his act together, so he looked over his shoulder, face stern.

"So? I'm not hungry. And if you guys don't want to fry while running, I suggest you hurry up, because it's going to be a hot day" when Rey looked through the window and nodded, he smirked and walked away. He sat on the porch, leaning his head against the rail. He could hear Rey waking the others up, and was glad he was already out in the still slightly chilly air. The aspirin hadn't helped quite as much as he had hoped. His limbs felt like they weighted a ton and his eyes were sore. It had helped enough that he could keep his eyes open in the sunshine without squinting.

Soon the others gathered around, the trio talking with each other and Rey apparently tried to drill into his head. At least that's how it felt when Rey just kept staring. Irritated, he stood up, glaring all of them while his vision blurred again. Pretending to wipe hair out of his eyes, he wiped his forehead. His headache was getting worse.

"Okay, we'll start with a easy run around, then we'll focus on the middle section's muscles. Let's go" They had run a bloke and he was starting to get out of breath. Even Kenny seemed to be more fine with running. He did notice the black dots that danced in his vision, and the humming he heard, but at least his head didn't hurt anymore. Despite the lead like feeling of his legs, he increased speed, earning a familiar moan from Tyson

"Kai, seriously, what was wrong with previous speed? This is horrible and I'm hungry"

"Shut up Tyson" he said through gritted teeth. Even the mention of food made him feel worse and he nearly tripped over something, causing Tyson to laugh. "It would be even worse to run with full stomach, so zip it. And what's the point of running, if even you can keep up easily"

"Hah, says you, who nearly trips on his own feet. I can easily run with this speed too"

Kai glanced at Tyson, who sadly didn't seem to have too much problems. His breathing was little heavier than normal, but gods sake, he could even talk. So, he did the only thing he could. Ignoring the complains of his legs, he started running faster. His lungs started aching and the humming increased, but at least Tyson was silent again.

When they got back to where they started, he wobbled a bit before leaning down and breathing heavily. This wasn't normal. They hadn't even done the long round, and he wanted nothing more than to collapse and sleep. His face was all sweaty and his heart beat too fast and too loudly. He could hear it in his ears. Closing his eyes, he timed his breathing with the beats, nearly lulling himself to sleep, when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Kai, are you alright?" it was Rey. Damn that guy got too sharp eyes. Kai forced himself to straighten up.

"Sure." momentarily their eyes met, first Rey smiled, but when he felt his eyes getting unfocused, he broke the eye contact seeing a frown forming on Rey's face. "Next we do some chin-ups, go to the bars". This time Kenny spoke.

"But Kai, you said we would concentrate on mid-section today" he gave the kid a glare.

"So? Who says we don't? But in the end, hands are the most important part of beyblader, so it's good to give them a little work too. Besides, chin-ups aren't just for hands, you also need to keep your body tight" Kenny nodded and they all went to the bars. He was mentally cursing himself. How could he mess things up this much. He wiped his forehead again when his whole vision flashed black. Blinking, he noticed Rey walking to him, looking concerned

"Seriously Kai, are you okay? You don't look too good"

"Hmm, it can't be helped if you don't like my appearance" he said, smirking at Rey, who shook his head, small smile playing on his lips

"You know what I mean. Usually you don't get out of breath so easily. Actually I have never seen you that much out of breath. And you nearly fell during the round."

"I am entitled to get tired too, you know. It's not just your right. Now go and train." he received an odd look from Rey before they both went to their own bar. He reached up and grabbed the bar when the whole world swung. The humming got louder than before, and he could only see black. His legs nearly gave in, the only thing stopping him from falling was the instinctive grip on the bar. He pressed his face against his arm, waiting the sensation to pass. When the humming quieted a bit, he heard Tyson and grimaced

"Come on Kai, I already did the first twenty, you haven't done even one. What is this? Aren't you always saying that everybody must train no matter what?"

Kai looked up, seeing Tyson standing in safe distant in front of him. He couldn't see his expression, but figured it must be something between upset and gloating. First time in history Tyson got to tell him to train. Using all his strength, he lifted himself in the air and got his chin above the bar. Then the humming got louder than ever before and all went pitch-black. Before he totally blacked out, he felt his hands slip and he was falling, but he never felt hitting the ground.

"Kai...Kai...can you hear me?" it hurt to come around again. His hip and shoulder hurt and everything was still spinning, making him seasick. "Kai? Please, say something". It took a lot of effort, but finally he managed to open his eyes and actually focus his gaze on something. Above him, was Rey, looking at him with misty eyes "Kai, are you hurt? Should we call an ambulance?" Kai snorted at that and sat up, nearly collapsing again when everything swung. "Easy now. Are you hurt?" Kai looked Rey in the eyes, trying to get to control of the situation.

"I'm fine. No need to worry" he said and took a support from the beam that held the bar up. Rey shook his head and grabbed his arm.

"Clearly there is. You are not fine, even an idiot could see that. And since you are not worrying about yourself I have to. And to make sure you don't stress yourself too much, I'll take care of you" Rey said and started leading him inside by the arm. He tried to pull free, but the efforts only made his ears hum again and he nearly fell again. He had no strength to fight anymore, heck, he hardly had the energy to stay conscious. When his vision blacked again, he took a hold of Rey, who wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled his hand over his shoulder so he was really leaning on Rey. It felt weird and he wanted to be released from the hold, but Rey hold on to him.

"Don't be like that. If you would be okay, there was no way I could hold you by force. Since I currently can do that, you have to admit you are not well". They reached the house and Rey lead them to his own room. Although his throat was dry, he managed to speak out

"Rey? Where are you..?" god he felt pathetic. He should not be this weak, to be halfly carried by his teammate. But right now, it also felt good to have Rey holding him up, helping him. If it had been someone else, the only way he would have accepted help was if he was unconscious. If he wanted to still have control over the monkey bunch, he needed to have authority. All his life he had held his composure, to loose it like this was unforgivable.

"Your room is upstairs and there isn't enough room in the stairs that we could get there, and you can't do it yourself now. So, we are going to my room. It's close, clean and you are welcome there." he looked at Rey, who smiled him warmly. Which was nice since he was starting to feel cold. He sighed, he was really tired, every movement was hard, but he didn't want to strain Rey too much so he carried as much of his weight as he could. They needed to stop when they were nearly at Rey's room. He was so close to passing out all he knew anymore was the hand around his waist and Rey's soft murmur. When things started get clear again, he noticed he was leaning his head against Rey's. He pulled back, embarrassed as could be.

"S-sorry" he mumbled, although not being sure why. Rey just smiled at him, soothingly.

"It's okay, I don't mind. You think you can move again?" he nodded, and finally they got into Rey's bedroom. Rey helped him on the bed and tucked him in.

"I'll go get water and a towel, you seem to be running a fever." with that, Rey left.

He woke up and blinked. Where in the world was he? He sat up and looked around. He was in airy and clean room, but he had no idea where the room was, or whose it was, or even how he got there.

Then a door opened and Rey walked in, holding a tray.

"Oh, good, you are awake. I brought you soup, it should go down easily even if your throat hurts. How are you feeling?". For a while, he didn't know what to say. At last, he asked

"What happened?" Rey tilted his head

"How much do you remember?". He smirked.

"I don't think we have time to find out all the things I remember. You could just tell me what happened." Rey shook his head and brought the tray to him. The soup smelled goo and he was hungry, so he started eating.

"Well, you got sick and collapsed during training. Then I helped you here and then you confessed your undying love for me". He nearly spat the soup out of his mouth, instead swallowing it and coughed.

"I did what? Why?" Rey smiled at him, little sadly, but didn't answer, just stood up and was ready to leave.

"You can just leave the tray on the bedside table, I'll come pick it up later". Rey was nearly at the door before his curiosity got the best of him. If he had already made a fool of himself, he could at least check if it was all in vain.

"Hey Rey" the guy stopped and turned to look at him. He looked right back at him, into the wonderful and so emotional eyes "How did you respond?" he watched how a blush spread to Rey's cheeks. And the eyes shone brighter than ever before.

"I said I loved you too". Now he couldn't not to smirk. Good to know it had payed of that well. Rey walked back to the bed and sat on the edge of it, still looking him in the eyes. He sat up, feeling totally healed and leaned in to kiss Rey. Rey smiled and leaned in too, eyes pure happiness. When they pulled apart, Rey told him to eat up so he could get better, get up and go to movie with Rey when they had the next day off from training. After he had finished eating, Rey stood up, took the tray and went to the door. He was just about to close it, when he turned back towards the bed, flushing a little and then saying

"Kai, I have to admit, I lied. You never said you loved me" with that, Rey yanked the door shut right before a pillow hit it. He just sat in the bed, he should be careful, the kitten seemed a bit sly. Then he smirked, that's just the way he liked it.

* * *

so, that's ot once again. took me over two hours to write. let's hope it was worth it. quickest fic so far. last record was three hours. when I'm not at school. at school, writing took practically no time. a lecture or so T_T yesh, that's true. I better go to sleep. although it's only soon two o´clock in the morning...


End file.
